A Night In
by Always Angels Girl
Summary: Buffy and Angel spend a night in fron of the TV


A Night In  
  
By: Gemma Wheeler  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the paper work, so hey, I guess that I don't physically own them.. But in my mind, they belong to me.   
  
SUMMARY: Angel has a permanent soul, and this is just a bit of fluff for everyone, I am board and feeling all down and out, so I just wrote this at college in a free to cheer myself up!  
  
RATING: PG, or there about, nothing bad! Hey, it's just fluff!  
  
FEEDBACK: well, I am all depressed at mo, finding out that I have to do basic skills numeracy as I failed the screening test that I did on my first day here at college. So please tell me what you think of my fluff!  
  
Watching a move and eating popcorn to some may seem like a normal evening, but for them they know that it's a luxury. Just to be together, laying on the couch in each other's arms, watching a good old scary movie. It was the nicest feeling to have. To be together and safe. Well, safe being hidden behind Angel's arm for Buffy, as the movie they are watching is way to scary for her liking. What ever had possessed Angel to go rent the "Exorcist" she thought to herself.  
  
Angel was sitting next to her, looking down at her, smiling slightly as he saw her reaction to the movie.   
  
"You scared sweetie?" He asked her.   
  
She moves out from behind the large muscular curves of his arm.   
  
"No, what made you think that?" She asks.  
  
"The patch of drawl on my arm might have something to do with that, I am thinking that it's a good thing that I don't bruise easy! We don't have to watch it, not if you don't want to. We can talk, or order a pizza or something"  
  
Buffy smiles at this idea, pizza is food, food is good.   
  
"Yeah, I'm up for that. We can keep this on if you want, or, I have another good movie in my bag, I think that you will really like it!"  
  
He looks at her.  
  
"What is it?" He asks her.  
  
She gets up from his grasp and then goes over to where she has flung her overnight bag. She comes back with the video. She hands it to him, he looks at it and then back at her.  
  
"Bit of a chick flick isn't it?" he asks.   
  
She shakes her head, taking it off him and putting it into the VCR.   
  
"You'll really love it, it's a great movie, and Freddie Prinze JR is so fine!"   
  
"Freddie who?" Asks her boyfriend in confusion, she could sense a bit of jealously creeping over him. She liked that.   
  
"Oh yeah" she said, really milking it. "He is so sexy, one of the most gorgeous guys in the world. Next to Ryan Philippe, I would say that he is the dream guy."   
  
Angel looks upset by her comment; he sits up and reaches for the telephone directory.   
  
"What are you gonna have on your pizza? I am gonna have ham and mushroom on mine" She looks at him, her eyes widen in mock surprise.  
  
"We're not sharing?"  
  
He looks to her, she can see his eyes going bright green with envy.   
  
"No, well, you can go and share it with 'Freddie', I am sure that he and Ryan whatever his name is will oblige."  
  
She looks at him, and then reaches for one of his hands.  
  
"Angel, I was just kidding honey, I just did it to make you jealous. You want ham and mushrooms on the damn pizza, then we will have a large one to share."  
  
He smiles, gripping her hand harder. "Yeah? Okay, sorry for jumpin' off at the deep end. I guess I don't like you lookin' at other guys in that way. You're mine, and I love you. If they met you, they would want you too, you are so beautiful, and I see that you grow with beauty every time that I se you, every time you wake up beside me with the sun shining on your golden skin."   
  
He can see tears brimming in her eyes.   
  
"Oh, Angel, that's so beautiful!" She said, those tears running down her cheeks. Let's not watch the movie. We can... Eat pizza and then... maybe... Well, you know" She says quietly, gesturing her head towards the bedroom. He nods, his sly half smile appearing on his face. Buffy saw that expression and melted. That smile always made her do that.  
  
"Hey, Angel" she said, moving and reaching for her bag again.   
  
"Look, I got your favourite" She pulled out a tub of rather warm looking Cookie Dough Fudge Mint Chip ice cream. He licked his lips.   
  
"I warn you, it's been in my bag, so I guess that it is rather melted now."   
  
She opens the tub and goes and sits back in her position between Angel's legs. She dips her fingers into the gooey liquid, then moves her hand up to Angel's mouth. He licks it off. She dips it again, but this time, licking it off herself.   
  
"Can we order pizza Hun? I mean not that I don't wanna eat the icie or anything, it's just that I have always been told that I had to eat my main before my desert"   
  
He smiles at her. He thought that at a lot of times, she knew how to be unbelievably cute and child like. She pouted at him. This time it was his turn to melt. She looks so innocent and sweet he thought silently to himself. He shifted position slightly as he attempted to reach the oak table in front of him. He finally grabbed it. He dialled the number, and then ordered a large Ham and mushroom pizza, and some fries on the side, also, a bottle of cider. He knew that Buffy was underage being only eighteen, but he thought that the All-American law was dumb. When he lived in the UK, the drinking age was eighteen. Anyway, a few glasses wouldn't hurt her after all!  
  
The pizza arrived, and they settled down to eat, Angel going over to the CD player to put some music on. Mozart. He loved that guy, his music was so meaningful, and there was so much to it. Buffy didn't mind it, I mean hey, it's better than STEPS and Sclub 7, I mean who the hell were they anyhow!?   
  
They had remained in each other's arms all the time, they didn't talk, they were silent, Angel occasionally bending his head slightly to breathe in the scent of her hair, or to place gentle kisses on her face. She leaned back into him, just enjoying being here. She now knew the meaning of the phrase 'silence is golden' it stuck with her. She moved her head and looked up at him. He was still munching on the food.  
  
"Angel?"   
  
"Yeah sweetie?" he replied.  
  
"you know when you found out that you were human, and you tasted food for the first time... What was it like?"  
  
He raised his head and pondered at this question that his love had raised with him.  
  
"Well, it was like the same feeling as being able to breathe again. It's like this whole new thing comes and jumps right out at you. I love food."   
  
She smiled at him "It must've been amazing to feel it" She whispered to him. He nodded in answer to her.  
  
Buffy thought of all the feelings that she had, and was so happy that Angel could have them too. There was so much that he had missed out on when he had become a vampire, the texture and taste, the morning sunlight, reflection. Everything. She let out a contented sigh. He looked at her and she put the pizza box onto the floor and rolled over so that she was pressed into him. He sighed also, she lie there looking at him  
  
"Penny for your thoughts baby?" he asked her with interest.   
  
"I was just thinking where I would be if I didn't have you"   
  
He cocked his head to the side and lied back, pulling her with him.   
  
"I would be dead. You have saved me. I love you. Never leave me okay?"  
  
He give her the grin again.  
  
"Never baby, you know that I can never leave you. How would you expect me to live my life as a man when you are not here with me?"   
  
She smiled at him. "Well, at least we got that covered. I won't leave you either"   
  
She leaned into him and kissed him. He returned the kiss quickly, as if to make a pact with her.  
  
"Together till we're to old and wrinkly people together" Said Buffy.  
  
"Well, I was hoping that it would be the whole dust to dust stuff, but you know."  
  
She grins. "Let's just say together forever." She tells him, reaching up to engage him in a passionate kiss.  
  
He breaks, the embrace, and she whimpers slightly, trying to pull him back to her again. He refuses, standing up, but keeping hold of her. He puts her down onto the sofa and then gets down before her.   
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She asks him, He puts a silencing finger to her lips.   
  
"Buffy, from the moment I say saw you I loved you. I want to be with you forever. Say that you will be mine, and not let anything come between us. Make me the happiest man on earth. Be my wife?"   
  
She looks at him, her eyes widened, and tears starting to stream down her face. He looked sincerely into her eyes.   
  
"Buffy Ann Summers, will you marry me?"   
  
She kneels down in from of him. He reaches into his pocket and finds the ring.  
  
"Angel, oh my god, this is unreal! Yes, of course I will!"   
  
Angel is crying too, he slips the beautiful silver claddah ring onto her finger. She falls into his arms.   
  
"I love you" he whispers. I wanna be with you forever and ever." She let out a huge sob.   
  
"Oh my god, this is amazing."  
  
They held each other like there was no tomorrow. The feeling was completely amazing! They had held each other millions of times, but this was so much more.  
  
Buffy finally pulled away and stood up. She used her slayer strength to pull angel to his feet. She led him away and into the bedroom.   
  
"What do you wanna do now?" She asked.   
  
"What do you have in mind?" he replied.   
  
She smiled at him. "I dunno, I am wondering that... Well, if you want to."  
  
He grins at her. I might be able to arrange that"  
  
He lifts her up and then carries her into the bedroom.  
The End  
  



End file.
